


Another try

by Laisarre



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009 год, Абстерго работает совместно с Гентеком, а у Мерсера проблемы с психикой, из-за которых весь Нью-Йорк ожидают неприятности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Мерсер был больным. Больным в психическом плане - он был социопатом и параноиком. Никто не знал, как такого человека взяли на работу в такую организацию, как Гентек. Параноик и государственные тайны? Просто чудесно.  
Он ненавидел работать в команде, поэтому никто не рвался оказаться с ним в одной команде; даже не смотря на то, что он был лучшим генетиком организации.

-Мистер Мерсер, - дверь была приоткрыта, но Видик постучал о косяк прежде чем войти. - Как продвигается ваша работа?  
-Уоррен, - Алекс поморщился. Видик ему не нравился чуть больше, чем все остальные ученые в этом месте. Он слишком часто интересовался прогрессом, устраивал постоянные проверки, торопил... может у него и были причины так поступать, но это бесило. - Не я слежу за тем, как собирают рабочий образец. Будьте добры, закройте дверь, когда будете уходить.  
-Нет, нет, я о другой вашей работе. Об этом вирусе...  
-Не ваше дело.  
Мерсер раздраженно встал со своего место и подошел к Видику.  
-Для информации о вирусе вы должны быть частью команды, которая с ним работает. И, на сколько мне известно, этого не случилось. Даже то, что вы знаете, что я работаю над ним, уже... слишком много.  
-Мистер Мерсер, вы слишком много нервничаете. Советую вам посетить нашего психолога. Я слышал, он прописывал вам какие-то лекарства, но вы отказались, - заметив, что Алекс сжимает кулаки, явно готовясь начать драку, Видик примирительно поднял руки в воздух. - Впрочем, решать вам. Я зайду за вами, когда машина будет готова.  
И Уоррен ушел, не забыв закрыть за собой дверь.  
Алекс тяжело вздохнул и сел обратно в кресло. На его компьютере было открыто несколько файлов - письма от “верхушки” с описанием заданий, над которыми он работал. Он уже сохранил их на личном ноутбуке, зашифрованные, под паролем, и теперь проверял все в последний раз перед тем, как удалить документы с рабочего компьютера. Хорошо, что Гентек спокойно относился к его... потребностям.  
На самом деле, он следил за сборкой последней версии Анимуса. Он не мог просто оставить это без внимание - в конце концов, он вложил много усилий в эту машину, и если бы рабочие сделали что-то не так... В общем, ему хотелось быть уверенным. Поэтому Алекс знал, что работа будет закончена уже скоро, через несколько часов. Но на настройку ушло бы еще часов пять, а задерживаться на столько допоздна он не собирался. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще три часа, но Мерсер решил что просто уйдет, как только закончит со своими делами.

-Я не видел тебя на работе сегодня.  
Алекс сидел перед телевизором и переключал каналы, предварительно выключив звук. В свободной руке он держал мобильный телефон.  
-Что-то случилось? И ты не писала весь день.  
-Алекс, нам нужно поговорить.  
Они встречались с Карен около года. Для Мерсера это были самые длительные отношения, не смотря на то, что ему было уже... почти 30? Быстро же летит время.  
-Это будет не приятно, но ты должен меня понять.  
Алекс не был уверен, любит ли он Карен. Но она была привлекательна, рядом с ней было комфортно и они, кажется, понимали друг друга. Более того, Карен не злилась на Алекса, когда тот делал что-то ненормальное. По крайней мере, не показывала своей злости, и пыталась помочь.  
-Я устала, Алекс. Последнее время столько проблем... Мне нужно отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, не пытайся мне названивать, хорошо? Мне правда нужно побыть одной.  
Мерсер так и слышал, как мысленно она добавляет: “Я устала от тебя”, “Столько проблем из-за тебя”, “Не пытайся мне названивать, псих”.  
Ну, хорошо, может быть последнее он надумал себе сам.  
Однако он часто слышал такое от девушек. Сначала они велись на его внешность и деньги, а через два, максимум три месяца бросали по телефону, обвиняя в бесчувственности, аморальном поведении, и что он вообще “просто чертов псих, с которым жить невозможно”. То, что Алекса это особо не волновало, было подтверждением хотя бы первому утверждению.  
-Ты хочешь бросить меня?  
Он никак не мог найти что-нибудь интересное по телевизору. Новости, новости, детский мультфильм, снова новости, какой-то тупой сериал...  
-Нет, нет, Алекс, я не собираюсь бросать тебя! Просто... дай мне время, договорились? Я позвоню тебе через несколько недель.  
Алекс выключил телевизор и лег на диван.  
-Хорошо, Карен. Я буду ждать твоего звонка.  
Когда в трубке зазвучали гудки он закрыл глаза.  
Мерсеру было... трудно. Трудно разобраться в своих чувствах и своих мыслях. Иногда он чувствовал что-то искреннее по отношению к Карен. Но иногда ему было просто совершенно все равно. Он был уверен, что ни одна девушка не станет терпеть такое слишком долго. Разве что его сестра, но это был совсем другой случай.  
Дана...  
Алекс усмехнулся. Он не общался с ней уже лет пять, если не больше. С тех пор, как она поступила в колледж. На журналиста, кажется?  
Она иногда писала ему. Спрашивала, как дела, писала что, конечно, не ждала увидеть ответа на предыдущее письмо, но Алекс мог бы ее и удивить. Поздравляла с некоторыми праздниками, рассказывала о своих друзьях.  
Алекс почти никогда не читал ее письма.  
Его не просто так недолюбливали.

-О, мистер Мерсер! - Видик встретил Алекса уже у входа в комплекс. - Именно вас я ищу. Вчера вы рано ушли, не так ли?  
Мерсер промолчал, вызывая лифт своей карточкой. Ему не нравилось, что все в этом месте делалось по карточкам. Это было не удобно и не безопасно, напрягало, нервировало.  
-Нам нужна ваша помощь в настройке...  
-Я знаю. Ведите, куда его поставили, Уоррен.  
Они вместе зашли в лифт и Видик выбрал нужный этаж. 2П.  
-Нам придется начинать работу сразу же, поэтому ваша помощь нужна будет не только сегодня. У нас уже есть объект, который мы будем исследовать.  
-И кто же этот счастливчик?  
-Я вас познакомлю.

Анимус выглядел прекрасно. На много лучше прошлой версии, на много качественнее и функциональнее. И даже безопаснее, хотя это было не слишком важно - даже если бы нахождение в анимусе никак не влияло на человека - ох, то есть, на объект, - его бы все равно не оставляли в живых по завершению изучения.  
-Объект в той комнате, - Видик указал на белую дверь на соседней стене. - С отражающим стеклом. Соседняя комната для наблюдения.  
Двери в “соседнюю комнату” были стеклянными, но открывались, похоже, тоже только по карточке. Алекс покачал головой.  
-Сейчас мне не до него. Я займусь анимусом, а вы... можете побыть где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Видик покачал головой.  
-Простите, мистер Мерсер, но я предпочту остаться здесь. Сколько времени это займет?  
-Много.  
Алекс подошел к анимусу и вызвал интерфейс.  
Первая настройка была длительным, но в чем-то приятным занятием. Анимус 2.0 был с лучшим ИИ, но беспрекословно слушался команд оператора. У него был приятный женский голос и максимально упрощенный интерфейс. Работая с такой машиной вспоминать о прошлых версиях было просто страшно.  
Большую часть времени анимус самостоятельно обрабатывал данные, загруженные Алексом с переносного носителя. Мерсер только следил за процессом, однако для него это было важным. Знать, что все работает и обрабатывается правильно.  
Первые два часа Видик сидел за единственным столом в этой комнате, с лэптопом, что-то печатая. Потом он поинтересовался, через сколько Алекс собирается закончить и, извинившись, попросил позвать его, когда все будет готов. Еще через два часа, когда Мерсер уже убедился, что ИИ хорошо справляется со своей задачей, за белой дверью послышались звуки.  
Кто-то застонал, и выматерился. Звук шагов, стук в дверь. Мужской голос кричал “Черт возьми, кто-нибудь! Где я?!”. Алексу это не слишком нравилось.  
Он неуверенно прошелся от анимуса к белой двери, прислушался. Объект явно ходил по комнате и иногда стучал по стенам. Проверял, нет ли где пустот, что ли? Бессмысленно.  
Потом подошел к прозрачным дверям и, вздохнув, использовал карточку на замке. Двери раскрылись. Доступ уже проставили, значит.  
Вся права стена довольно-таки длинной комнаты была прозрачной. То есть, прозрачной только с этой стороны, конечно же.  
По ту сторону стекла в нерешительности застыл молодой парень. В джинсах и белой кофте с капюшоном. Мерсер покачал головой - почему никто еще не решил выдавать объектам какую-нибудь униформу? С другой стороны, такие затраты...  
-Эй, - снова позвал парень. -Хоть кто-нибудь?..  
Оглядевшись, Алекс нашел кнопку включения громкой связи. Почему бы и нет?  
-Здравствуй, - Мерсер на пару секунд задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, какой по счету объект стоял перед ним. - Объект 17.  
Парень встрепенулся, ударил рукой по стеклу.  
-Что за херня творится?! Где я? Кто ты такой?  
Алекс наблюдал за объектом. В нем было что-то, что отличало его ото всех предыдущих. Наверное то, что он не начал первым делом подозревать Абстерго.  
Надо было его просветить.  
-Ты в Абстерго.  
Несколько секунд было тихо.  
-Что за ебанное Абстерго?  
Мерсер присвистнул - все 16 предыдущих объектов, только заслышав про Абстерго говорили про чертовых тамплиеров, про то, что они не предадут кредо, и что Орден так просто не сдастся им.  
Когда происходило... “объеднение” с Абстерго, Алекс слышал что-то о том, что они последователи ордена тамплиеров и борются с некими ассассинами, но, если честно, ему до сих пор казалось что Абстерго просто отлавливали разных психов.  
Объяснять что-то объекту Мерсер не стал.  
Да и не мог бы - он не знал, чем конкретно занимается это отделение их организации. Он помогал им с машиной, читающей генетическую память, но никогда не присутствовал при этом процессе, только настраивая все по утрам и выключая по вечерам.  
Больше ничего не сказав, он вышел из комнаты и проверил анимус. Процесс настройки уже был закончен.

Видик подошел через пятнадцать минут.  
-Объект там уже начал буянить, Уоррен.  
-Ох, думаю, вы уже познакомились? - Алекс отрицательно покачал головой и Видик подошел к белой двери. - Тогда сейчас этим и займемся. Кстати, мистер Мерсер, нам потребуется ваше присутствие. Не каждый день, но...  
Не договорив, Видик открыл дверь.  
Парень лежал на кровати - кажется, переволновавшись он снова заснул. Или сотрудники потрудились и пустили газ?  
Видик подошел к постели.  
-Просыпайтесь, мистер Майлз.  
Парень нахмурился перед тем, как медленно раскрыть глаза и повернутся на кровати в сторону голоса.  
-Черт возьми, я-то надеялся мне все приснилось, - пробормотал он.  
-Вы ассассин, мистер Майлз. И нам нужно все, что вы можете вспомнить.  
-Что за... - “мистер Майлз” сумел сесть на кровати. Выглядел он так, будто только что прилег на пять минуток после трех бессонных ночей, и тут коварный Видик его и разбудил. -Я бармен, а не какой-то ваш... асанин!  
-Мы не задержим вас на долго. Выйдете из комнаты, пожалуйста.  
Алекс закатил глаза, усевшись на стол. Он уже начал раздражаться от того, как вежливо Видик говорил.  
-Уоррен, быстрее будет позвать охрану.  
Алекс поймал недовольный взгляд и пожал плечами. Он только предложил.  
Однако уже через несколько мгновений вслед за Видиком из комнаты вышел и объект 17.  
-Дезмонд Майлз, - наконец произнес он целиком имя парня. - Это Алекс Мерсер. Он управляет тем, что ты видишь перед собой.  
-...массажным столом? - после нескольких секунд раздумий, предположил Дезмонд, чем вызвал крайне недовольный вздох Видика.  
Недовольно вздыхать - только так он умел показывать злость.  
-Это анимус версии 2.0. Он читает генетическую память человека. Ложитесь на него, пожалуйста.  
Парень сомневался не долго - он посмотрел на мрачного Алекса, вспомнил слово об охране и решил пока не перечетить. В конце концов, ничего страшного не происходило.  
-Понимаете ли, мистер Майлз, наше ДНК...  
-Уоррен, заткнись, пожалуйста. Я сюда пришел не для того, что бы слушать, как ты объясняешь каким-то барменам свойства человеческого ДНКа.  
Видик снова недовольно вздохнул.  
-Хорошо. Тогда объясните нашему гостю, что нам от него нужно, мистер Мерсер.  
Алекс спрыгнул со стола и подошел к Дезмонду.  
-Мы - государственная организация. И нам нужно узнать, что хранится в твоем ДНК. Я понятия не имею для чего и мне плевать на это. Когда мы закончим с этим, ты получишь компенсацию за причененный ущерб и сможешь идти на все четыре стороны. Договорились?  
Алекс угрожающе посмотрел на парня и тот закивал.  
-Окей, окей, кто я такой, что бы отказывать государственной организации...

Из-за объекта 17 у Алекса осталось меньше времени на работу с вирусом.  
Но ему оставалось совсем немного. Он решил оставаться после работы, всего на пару часов. Ему не терпелось увидеть на что будет способно его “творение”.  
Тем более, причин уходить раньше или даже вовремя у него не было.  
Видик иногда мучил Дезмонда до ночи, и Алексу бы приходилось отдельно приезжать на рабочее место, что бы выключить анимус.  
Карен все еще была в отпуске.  
Никаких причин возвращаться домой.  
Но через неделю такого режима Мерсер получил письмо. Новое письмо от верхушки.  
“Проект “Черный свет” закрыт”.  
Это было... странно.  
Они работали над ним уже пол года. Так просто, беспричинно, внезапно закрыть?  
К черту. Алекс посмотрел на пробирку, стоящую в его кабинете - последняя “версия” вируса. Он не собирался ее кому-либо отдавать.

С просмотром генетической памяти все проходило не лучше. За неделю он присутствовал на сессии три раза. Дезмонд не пытался сбежать (говорят, попытался во второй день, но его быстро усмирили), но всем своим видом показывал, что он крайне несчастен. Что было не удивительно - плохая еда, истощение от анимуса, слишком мало сна. И иногда Алекс ловил себя на том, что жалеет его.  
Особенно учитывая, что доставали из его воспоминаний. Какие-то абсолютно бесполезные, на его взгляд, вещи. Не имеющие никакого применения.  
-Подождите, мистер Мерсер, вы еще увидите, ради чего мы это делаем, - убеждал его Видик, но Алекс не слишком верил.

Мерсер решил, что обязан разобраться в том, что происходит в обоих лабораториях. Он сохранил себе всю информацию по вирусу и поискал в базах данных результаты прошлых исследований с анимусом. Особых результатов это не принесло, но Алексу становилось спокойнее от того, что он знал немного больше остальных.

-Алекс Мерсер?  
В кабинет Алекса зашли три человека в черной форме. Благодаря символике на форме было понятно, что это были люди из “элиты” армии, Черного дозора.  
-Нам стало известно, что у вас сохранился вирус под кодовым названием “Черный свет”.  
-Это не правда, - совершенно спокойно ответил Мерсер.  
Военные переглянулись.  
-У вас есть сутки на то, что бы вернуть образец. Иначе нам придется применить силу.  
Когда Алекс снова остался один в кабинете, он откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался. Как ему стоило поступить?  
Черный дозор - это было серьезно. Но он не мог отдать им свой вирус. Он не знал, что Гентек собирался с ним делать, и не мог это контролировать. Значит, это было не безопасно.  
Мерсер не мог здраво размышлять. Карен так и не звонила ему, хотя прошло около трех недель, и он... начинал переживать. От этого ему было хуже, но наконец начать лечение он так и не решился.  
-Я должен бежать, - вдруг сказал себе Алекс и решил, что этот вариант лучше всего.

Его поймали уже на вокзале. Почему он решил бежать на поезде? Черт возьми, Алекс не мог ответить на этот вопрос, как и не мог уже объяснить, почему вообще решил бежать.  
Десять военных с оружием окружили его и требовали отдать вирус.  
Алекс никогда не боялся ни военных, ни оружия, но не запаниковать в такой ситуации было невозможно. Способность мыслить разумно отказала окончательно, и Мерсер решил угрожать в ответ - разбить колбу с вирусом ко всем чертям, и пусть Черный дозор сам разбирается с последствиями. Он успел взять вирус, когда в него начали стрелять.  
Судя по всему, у военных способность мыслить была на том же уровне, что и у Алекса, так как пули попадали в колбу точно так же, как и в Алекса Мерсера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гентек и Абстерго работают в несколько разных направлениях, ввиду чего лаборатории Гентека занимают верхние этажи, а Абстерго - все подвальные.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда он очнулся, он понял, что не помнит. Не помнит как управлять телом, как дышать, как говорить. И кто он такой - тоже не помнит. В воспоминаниях были только какие то размытые пятна.  
Пока к его телу возвращалась физическая память, он мог только слышать голоса вокруг.  
-Эй, а я его знаю. Он работает над “Черным светом”, мрачный всегда такой... Ну, был.  
-Его зовут... Мерсер, Александр Джей. Родственник - Мерсер, Дана Эй. Это его жена?  
-Даже не знаю.  
-Как ты думаешь, он имеет какое-то отношение к инциденту 711?  
-Понятия не имею. Дай скальпель. Начнем с грудной клетки...  
Именно в этот момент, он вспомнил, как двигаться, и резко сел, глубоко дыша и судорожно оглядываясь.  
-Черт, валим отсюда! - прокричал человек в странном костюме (“Такие для химзащиты,” - почти сразу вспомнил он). Их было всего двое, они убежали вызывая охрану.  
-Мерсер... мое имя, - смог сказать себе он и тяжело поднялся.  
Идти было тяжело, медленно тело начинало болеть. Алекс осмотрел себя и увидел раны - на груди, животе, небольшие отверстия от пуль.  
-Что за... что за херня здесь творится...  
Он смог дойти до выхода на улицу, когда его окружили люди в форме и с оружием. Не далеко от него лежали те люди в защитных костюмах. Похоже, уже мертвые.  
Военные наставили оружие на Алекса и тот начал поднимать руки.  
-Это какая-то ошибка...  
В него начали стрелять. Мерсер упал на землю и закашлялся кровью, но, как ни странно, не умер. Он смог снова подняться на ноги, на несколько секунд его оглушило от боли, но потом она прошла.  
Пусть он и не мог вспомнить ничего о себе, но о том, что от выстрелов люди умирают он помнил прекрасно.  
“Что со мной происходит, черт возьми?!”  
Надо было бежать. Военные явно собирались попробовать застрелить его еще раз.  
Единственным шансом было бы перепрыгнуть через высокий забор. Но человеку это было не по силам.  
С другой стороны Алекс только что выжил под прямым обстрелом. Почему бы не попробовать?  
Он запрыгнул на мусорный контейнер и, оттолкнувшись от него, перепрыгнул забор, оказавшись в каком-то переулке.  
“Это было просто...”  
Он позволил себе расслабиться и привалиться к стене - должно же у военных уйти какое-то время, что бы добраться до него?  
Кажется, его “побег” отнял все имеющиеся силы, из-за чего, постояв с минуту, он сел на землю и закрыл глаза.

-Объект найден, - сказал военный рацию и, подняв оружие, начал медленно подходить к сидящему на земле Алексу. Не доходя нескольких шагов, он несколько раз выстрелил мужчине в голову, и, довольно усмехнувшись, отвернулся.  
Он снова достал рацию.  
-И уничтожен, - явно довольный собой сказал он.  
Мерсер открыл глаза и почувствовал ужасный голод. Он не знал, что он собирается делать, но знал, как это делать.  
Его рука ужасно заболела, превращаясь из обычной человеческой руки в черный клинок. Будто бы во сне Алекс поднялся на ноги и отрубил им голову солдата.  
Черная масса, из которой состоял клинок, тут же, будучи живая совершенно отдельно от Алекса, начала поглощать тело. Целиком, оставляя лежать на земле только оружие. Даже одежды не осталось.  
У Мерсера ужасно заболела голова. Он решил, что это из-за всего происходящего - и это было бы не странно, - но нет. Уже через пару секунд в голове появились голоса и образы. Он чувствовал себя этим солдатом, которого только что убил. Он помнил, как отдавали приказ найти сбежавший вирус и выследить Дану Мерсер - сестру Алекса Мерсера, к которой он, вероятнее всего, отправится первым делом.  
“Моя... сестра.”  
Алекс услышал еще одного солдата поблизости. Его тело действовало само - по нему прошлась волна дрожи, и в следующий раз посмотрев на свои руки Алекс увидел руки солдата. Он уже даже не пытался понять, что с ним происходит.  
-Эй, что так долго?  
-Показалось что-то, - не своим голосом ответил Мерсер и подошел ко второму военному. Не задумываясь, как, он превратил руку в будто лапу с огромными, опасными когтями и разорвал тело пополам.  
Через несколько минут на улице не было ни одного тела, а Алекс выглядел так же, как и до всего этого. Разве что несколько бледным.  
Он все еще не был до конца уверен, кто он такой. Из воспоминаний двух солдат он узнал, что работал на Гентек, что был засранцем и что его застрелили. И, конечно же, где жила его сестра.  
Алексу было плевать, что там ждут еще враги - ведь он теперь мог выглядеть как один из них.

Когда Алекс заходил в лифт, он еще выглядел как один из тех двух убитых, но на выходе он уже был собой. На этаже было всего две квартиры, так что уже скоро он позвонил в одну из них.  
Ему открыла молодая девушка. Очень удивленная молодая девушка.  
-Алекс? Боже, что-то случилось? Я... я не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь.  
Она отступила от двери, жестом приглашая войти.  
-...Дана? - спросил Мерсер уже в квартире. Когда он смотрел на девушку, ему казалось, что он ее знает, но не мог вспомнить ничего конкретного.  
-Да? - она прошла, судя по всему, в гостиную. После недолгой заминки Алекс последовал за ней. - Боже, ты не связывался со мной лет шесть! Надвигается конец света?  
Он нахмурился. Несмотря на то, что он ничего не помнил об этой девушке... о Дане, он чувствовал, что не может рассказать ей, что с ним произошло. Не из-за того, что не доверял ей или сам не знал что случилось. Из-за того, что это было бы для нее шоком.  
Он чувствовал будто инстинктивную необходимость ее защищать.  
-Нам... нам нужно поговорить, - наконец начал он. - За мной охотятся.  
-Алекс, ты серьезно? - она удивленно посмотрела на своего “брата”. - Подожди, я сделаю кофе, и ты мне все расскажешь.

Он не стал говорить, что не помнит совсем ничего; только что забыл последние пару месяцев. Додумать, что происходило на его... рабочем месте было не сложно. Из воспоминаний всего двух солдат, которых посвятили в суть дела, можно было вытащить достаточно.  
Он сказал, что за ним охотятся из-за того, что он заразился - и только в этот момент осознал, что это значило. Остаться внешне спокойным стоило ему многих сил. Совершенно внезапно он понял, что Алекс Мерсер был мертв - именно поэтому он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме каких-то отдаленных отголосков чувств, которые еще не успели исчезнуть вслед за всем остальным. А сам он был ничем иным, как этим вирусом.  
Конечно, об этом он тоже не стал говорить Дане.  
Его рассказ заканчивался на том, что он уверен, что от него самого заразиться нельзя (хотя на самом деле понятия об этом не имел; он просто не хотел пугать девушку и надеялся, что все действительно так, как он говорит), и что ему нужна помощь.

После того, как первый шок наконец отпустил Алекса, он почувствовал злость. Он не знал, из-за чего он заразился, но, раз военные охотились за ним, значит, это была их ошибка, ошибка Гентека. Из-за которой он теперь был... чудовищем?  
Он убил двух людей и не смог найти в себе каких-либо переживаний по этому поводу. Пожалуй, даже наоборот.  
Волна гнева появлялся будто из ниоткуда, требуя выхода. В виде жертв и мести.  
Мести за то, что Мерсер теперь никогда бы не смог быть собой из-за потерянной памяти.  
До этого он просил у своей сестры только убежища, но теперь он понимал, что ему может понадобиться кое что еще.  
-Дана? На кого ты училась?..

По удивительно удачному совпадению, Дана, обучаясь журналистике, успела из собственного интереса стать специалистом в поисках информации, в том числе спрятанной, засекреченной и стертой. Конечно, она объяснила это тем, что в профессии пригодиться, но на самом деле она просто получала удовольствие от этого занятия.  
-Взломать данные Гентека? - переспросила она Алекса и пожала плечами. - Думаю, я смогу с этим справиться. Если бы у нас был твой ноутбук, было бы намного проще. Если что, это намек, Алекс.  
-И я оставил его...  
Повисла пауза. Конечно, Алекс не думал, что Дана может знать, где он оставляет свою технику - по ее словам, они уже много лет не общались (из-за чего, кстати говоря, он не мог понять, почему она так спокойна и без вопросов соглашается помогать, но спрашивать об этом не решался).  
-В своей квартире? Не думаю, что последние месяцы ты переезжал, так что...  
Мерсер покивал, однако не имея понятия, где находится его квартира. Но, наверное, спрашивать об этом было бы уже через чур странно.  
Дана тем временем открыла на своем компьютере карту.  
-Ты же еще живешь тут, да? Если тебя ищет Гентек, стоит подумать, как лучше доехать.

Несмотря на то, что Дана дала ему множество рекомендация относительно того, как лучше добраться до квартиры незамеченным, только выйдя через пожарный выход Алекс почувствовал, что ему необходимо оказаться выше. Осмотреть город своими собственными глазами. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что можно не беспокоить себя подъемом по лестнице.  
Без какой-то подготовки, он просто начал бежать вверх по стене. Это не казалось чем-то трудным, и, к моменту когда он достиг крыши, даже перестало казаться чем-то особенным и необычным.  
Алекс решил больше не удивляться возможностям своего нового тела.  
Дом, в котором жила Дана, не был самым высоким в районе, и Мерсер, выбрав из соседних зданий самое высокое, разбежавшись допрыгнул до него, сразу же снова отправляясь на крышу. Один раз он случайно наступил на чье-то окно и услышал хруст стекла.  
Оказавшись на верху, он снова огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить что говорила Дана и сопоставить это с тем, что он увидел.  
“Это будет безопаснее всего,” - убеждал он себя, не чувствуя никакого желания спускаться обратно на землю. - “Не ищут же меня еще на вертолетах... я думаю.”  
И так, определившись с нужным направлением, Алекс побежал в нужную сторону. Быстрее, чем может обычный человек, спокойной перепрыгивая с одной крыши на другую, и при необходимости устраивая небольшие пробежки по стенам.  
До квартиры он добрался в несколько раз быстрее, чем они с Даной рассчитывали. Конечно, наверху не было пробок.  
Уже будучи на крыше нужного здания, он посмотрел вниз. Странно, но никого, кроме обычных людей видно не было.  
Дверь с крыши на лестницу была заперта, но Алекс даже не сразу это заметил, совершенно случайно выдрав замок с корнем при попытке открыть.  
Его квартира был на предпоследнем этаже, поэтому уже совсем скоро он так же неосторожно открыл свою дверь.  
Никакого домашнего уюта не было и в помине. Квартире выглядела мрачной и пустой. На одной стене нашлось две фотографии - одна с Даной, вторая с самим Алексом, обнимающим некую блондинку.  
Ноутбук был на кухонном столе, сумка от него на стуле рядом.  
Мерсеру было неуютно в этом месте, поэтому забрав лэптоп он быстро ушел, забыв даже хотя бы прикрыть дверь. Впрочем, какая разница? Вряд ли была хоть какая-то необходимость возвращаться туда когда-нибудь еще.  
По дороге обратно он несколько видел внизу военные машины. Они ехали куда-то в совсем другую сторону, и Алекс решил пока не зацикливать на них свое внимание.

Будучи уже практически у дома Даны, Мерсер почувствовал, что прыгать стало немного тяжелее. Будто резко стало меньше сил. Он остановился на одной крыш и попытался прислушаться к себе. Это было не сложно, но неприятно - внутри него будто поселился дикий зверь, который из-за этого действия понял, в какой стороне выход наружу. Стоило хоть немного ослабить контроль над ним, как Алекс не мог контролировать, во что он превращается.  
Он помотал головой, стараясь вернуть себе полный контроль над собой. Что ж, наверное, он был... голоден? Сколько он пролежал в морге? Он ведь все это время не ел. Мерсер решил, что раз уж он столько времени сэкономил на дороге, можно и остановится в каком-нибудь кафе не на долго. Единственное что денег у него не было.  
Вот уж что еще нужно было посмотреть в квартире, но теперь было поздно. О том, что бы вернуться он даже и не думал.  
Однако голод, как только его заметили, начал расти с удивительной силой. Перестать о нем думать не выходило.  
“Черт, подумаю о деньгах потом,” - наконец решил Алекс, спрыгивая с крыши в какой-то переулок. Шум был ужасный, на асфальте осталась вмятина, но ему повезло и никакая армия на этот звук не прибежала. Простым людям, похоже, тоже было совершенно наплевать на то, что происходит в переулках.  
Благо, он был в той части города, где на каждой улице, на каждом углу есть кафе, и многие из них просто пустуют, не выдерживая такой конкуренции. В том месте, куда зашел он - кажется, что-то то ли итальянское, то ли испанское, - кроме самого Алекса был всего один человек.  
К нему подошла молодая девушка. Без слов она дала ему меню и удалилась. Алекс подозревал, что обычно обслуживание проходит не так, но сейчас ему было наплевать.  
В меню было множество неизвестных слов, а состав, написанный внизу, был напечатан бледно-серыми буквами и еле читался. Почему-то ни одно название не вызывало ощущения, что это что-то аппетитное.  
-Что такое “Брускетта с памрой”? - поинтересовался он, когда девушка снова к нему подошла.  
-Закажите и узнаете, - мрачно отозвалась та.  
Не удивительно, что к ним никто не приходил. Интересно, сколько они были открыты? Пару дней?  
-Давайте, - Алекс нахмурился и снова посмотрел на второго посетителя данного заведения. Тот сидел у окна, и больше смотрел туда и пил пиво, чем ел пасту, которая даже издалека выглядела не слишком вкусно.  
Почему-то сам парень вызывал у Мерсера куда большее желание поесть, но он старался не слишком об этом думать.  
Удивительно, но ему не пришлось слишком долго ждать. Все десять минут он наблюдал за парнем, как тот иногда проверяет свой телефон, пытается приступить к еде и заказывает еще пива. Потом ему принесли его “брускетту”. Выглядело это так же аппетитно, как и паста за тем столиком с этим чертовым парнем, неизвестно чем привлекающим к себе столько внимания Алекса.  
Мерсер попробовал то, что ему принесли. Никаких положительных эмоций он от этого не испытал. Но зато когда парень направился в сторону уборной, Алекс усмехнулся и последовал за ним.  
Когда они оказались вдвоем в закрытой комнате, он поглотил его не убивая.

Какое-то время Алекс просто стоял, разглядывая себя в зеркале, которое, как ни странно, в уборной имелось. Сейчас он выглядел как этот самый парень - высокий, худощавый, светловолосый. В синей футболке и черных штанах. Этот парень ждал тут свою девушку, которая любила ходить по новооткрывшимся местам, и всегда после таких прогулок предлагала заключить пари - продержится место больше полугода или нет. В этот раз она опаздывала.  
Алекс еще немного посмотрел на этого парня и снова стал собой. Он все еще не чувствовал никаких мучений совести, не смотря на то, что в этот раз человек, которого он убил, был простым незнакомцем, ничего не сделавшим.  
Голод стал слабее, но не ушел до конца. Немного подумав, Мерсер заново принял облик парня и вернулся к столику - ждать свою девушку.  
Она пришла еще через 15 минут, когда единственная видимо официантка этого места начала переживать по поводу того, куда же пропал второй посетитель.  
-Майк! - обрадовалась девушка, когда увидела Алекса. Она была чем-то похожа на своего парня. - Прости, что так опоздала, ко мне приехала Сара со своей собакой...  
-Ничего, Эм, - он улыбнулся, выуживая из памяти парня имя девушки, кто такая Сара и почему собака была такой большой проблемой. - Но кормят тут ужасно, они и недели не продержаться, так что может быть лучше просто погуляем?  
Эм - удивительно, но парень не помнил, зовут ее Эмили или Эмма - согласилась после того, как попробовала уже давно остывшую пасту.  
Официантка тем временем куда-то исчезла - видимо, отправилась на поиски пропавшего Мерсера. Решив не ждать и воспользоваться шансом, они сбежали не заплатив.  
Когда Эм обняла Алекса - Майка - он почувствовал, что готов поглотить ее прямо на улице, а потому поспешно, ничего не объясняя, утянул ее в тот же переулок, в которых недавно спрыгивал с крыши.

Эмма - оказывается, ее звали именно так - обманула, когда говорила про Сару. На самом деле к ней приходил друг Майка, Карл, с которым она изменяла своему парню. Они совсем забыли про время, увлекшись друг другом. Карл просил у Эм признаться во всем Майку в тот же день. Что ж, Алекс просто спас его от разбитого сердца!  
Голод отступил, хотя Мерсер и чувствовал, что скоро он вернется. Было такое ощущение, что он не только поел, но и посмотрел какой-то мексиканский сериал. Это было очень забавное ощущение. Пожалуй, ему нравилось поглощать людей.  
...главное, что бы об этом не узнала Дана.


End file.
